Showron Twins
by Aya Eliya
Summary: Sakura and Li are seperated by an ocean, as a stalker is on their backs...
1. Prologue

Prologue-how it began  
  
  
Sakura smiled as she woke up one morning. She was Mrs. Li Showron, and she knew she had a little girl coming. Li didn't know yet, and Sakura didn't plan on telling him until her doctor confirmed it was a girl.  
  
~*~  
  
Li was at work in Hong Kong. he smiled, thinking about his wife at home. After so long, he was finally married to the girl of his dreams. True, he was 14, but it didn't matter to his parents. Mr. Avalon had been upset, and Tori had been on the verge of ripping him apart, but it didn't matter to him as long as it didn't bother Sakura.  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura sighed as the telephone rang. She still couldn't decide if she wanted her daughter's name to be Madison or Meilin. Meilin had become a great friend once she met the new kid, Tsue. Meilin still pledged her son's name would be Syaoran, and Sakura had secretly decided one of her daughters would be Meilin.  
  
"Hello? Showron residence." A cold, hard voice answered. "Hello Sakura." A shudder rolled down her body. "Who is this?" A cruel laugh. "Let's just say I'm a fan of yours, clow mistress." Sakura really didn't like this guy. "Why did you call?" Another cruel laugh. "A warning. I don't like you married. If you don't get rid of Li, I will."   
  
Sakura swallowed. "Are you threatening me?" No, not you. I'd never hurt a hair on your pretty head. But if you don't get rid of Li, he won't be around tomorrow morning." Sakura shivered. "You're not going to kill him, are you?" A high hysterical laugh. "Are you really that stupid? if you want any more time, I want your cards left under the penguin in the park in Tokyo."   
  
Sakura nodded. "Yes. Which cards?" The creep regained himself. "You're offering me a choice? Babe, I want all of them."   
  
Sakura felt anger rising. "ALL of them? Babe? Who are you?" A low chuckle. "Your worst nightmare, kid. I'm a stalker, and while you live on this side of the Atlantic, you can't get rid of me."  
  
A CLICK, and her phone was dead. She replaced it on it's cradle, and dialed Li's work number. The phone was dead. A CLAP was heard. Sakura jumped, and looked out her window. Her windows were being boarded up. Sakura ran out of the room, and raced for the door. She'd get a train to Tokyo, and give him all the cards. He would NOT hurt Li. Sakura wouldn't let him.  
  
~*~  
  
Li dialed home, but got static. "That's odd," he said to himself. "The phone was working fine yesterday." Li's manager popped in. "Hey, Showron, do you have my program up yet? The sooner we get our forums up on that spectacular site you designed, the sooner you grow out of this technician job!" Li nodded. "I was just calling Sakura. But I think our phone's dead." The manager shook his head. "Probably not. You know how everyone's working on the forums. Someone's probably tampered with your phone line so you can't install them. I'll get you a new cord tomorrow. Besides, your wife shouldn't be calling you anyway. You're the assistant technician, not a manager yet, Wait a bit, and we'll let you run the company!" Li grinned. "Just the same, I'd like permission to go home at lunch." The man nodded. "Sure. Still think you're just over-reacting." Li nodded. "Probably, but Sakura's had an-interesting-past. I wouldn't want any old friends popping up." The manager laughed. "So that's why teens aren't supposed to get married! They're too hypersensitive."  
  
~^~  
  
Tom Lorraine watched the video of Li's office and Sakura's house. Li was preparing to go home, and Sakura was preparing to leave. Time for another call.  
  
~*~  
  
RING! Sakura quickly answered the phone, hoping it was Li, finally able to get through. "One last thing before you leave. Don't tell Li, or our little deal's off." CLICK. Sakura slammed the phone down, picked it up off her dresser, and through it against the wall. Done with her rage, Sakura calmly picked up the phone, plugged in the cord that had been ripped out, and checked. It was still dead. Sakura screamed, and left the house.  
  
A few blocks away, Sakura used her cell phone to call her best friend, Madison, who was touring England with her fiance, Eli. "Bonjour!" A familiar voice greeted her. "Madison?" A squeal. "Sakura! Are you free this weekend?" Sakura sighed. "Kind of. Why?" Madison sighed, Sakura could tell a dreamy face was on her friend's face. "Meilin and I have decided we're going to have a double wedding. In Hawaii." Sakura's face lit up. That was on the Pacific ocean. What was it the stalker had said? '...while you live on this side of the Atlantic...' That was it! They'd move to Hawaii! "Thanks, Madison! We'll be there." Madison took a deep breath. "Sakura? What's it like, being married?" Sakura laughed. "I can't tell you, that would ruin the surprise!"  
  
They talked a while longer, then hung up. Sakura saw a familiar couple walking towards her. The stalker had said not to tell Li, but not a word about friends. "Tsue! Meilin!" she yelled.   
  
Once they heard about the calls, Meilin pouted. "Why couldn't he have called you four years ago?" Tsue gently cuffed her. "Oh? You don't still have feelings for that Showron kid, do you?" Meilin blushed. "Of course not! I wouldn't be marrying you if I did!" Tsue turned to Sakura. "We'll tell Li an enemy is after you. But you shouldn't come to the wedding. I think you should visit America." Sakura nodded, understanding. In a small American town, a stalker would be detected, as everyone knew everyone else. As soon as Tsue knew the stalker had been caught, he'd let her know. Meilin scribbled on a piece of paper the name of a small town in a small state. 'Woodburn, OR' Meilin nodded. Sakura smiled. "My daughter will be named Meilin." Meilin had tears in her eyes. "Will you name your son Li?" Sakura shook her head. "Tsue." Meilin really started crying. "I'm so sorry for picking on you all that time, Sakura." Sakura smiled. "It's okay. Say hi and sorry to Madison and Eriol for me. I have a feeling she wanted me to be her best maid." Meilin nodded. Tsue handed her a ticket. "This will get you to HI. There, mention my name at the airport, and you should get a flight to OR easy." Sakura felt weird, not saying state names, but she realized it was safer.  
  
~*~  
  
Li got home, and discovered his home was boarded up. "Sakura!" he yelled. She didn't answer. Li beat his way through his own door, and discovered the house empty. The phone rang. NOW the phone works, he thought angrily. "Hello?" he yelled. "Ow, Li! A little softer." Li fought it, but a smile popped up. "Hey, Meilin." She sounds happy and sad, he thought as she spoke. "Sakura had to leave you. It's no use looking for her, because if you do, her stalker will kill you. As soon as whoever threatened her is gone, she'll come back. Is there any message you want to give her?" Li heard Tsue in the background, "Hurry up, they've almost got a lock on our location!" Li quickly said, "Tell her I'll be here when she gets back!" Meilin started to reply, but the phone went dead. He saw a dent in the wall, and smiled. Sakura had a unique way of fixing phones, he thought fondly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
10 years have passed. At the wedding, Meilin showed the world, her son Syaoran. A terrorist attack hit, jets bearing down on the roof where the wedding was taking place. Meilin was stuck beneath a crushing weight that Tsue, Eli and Li fought to hold up. But it was too heavy. It fell, crushing Eli and Tsue. With it, Sakura's location. Madison had been told Sakura might be dead, and seeing her fiance and two friends dead, she killed herself, after telling Li he'd better take care of Syaoran, his nephew twice removed. Li did so, but he determined that once his adopted son was trained, he and his son would avenge the death of his friends. Tom Lorraine even sent in a fake report of Sakura's death, which made Li twice as lethal. But Tom Lorraine was biding his time, until Sakura believed it was safe to return. He didn't realize he'd just killed her informant, and Li had no clue where she was. Her twin daughters were born, Meilin and Madison. And after a terrorist attack by Muslim extremists, Sakura got scared, and moved to Portland, next to a police station. 


	2. Pictures From The Past

Chapter 1-Pictures from the past  
  
  
Meilin quickly did her hair. "Come ON, Madison! I don't want to be late AGAIN!" Madison snapped back, "Well, if you hadn't woken me up in the middle of the night-" Meilin kicked her sister. "Shush! Do you want mom to know we found her album? I just wish she hadn't woken up. We would have been able to look inside." Madison put a finger to her lips, but it was too late. "You found the photo album? I suppose it couldn't hurt to look at your father, or your namesakes." A tortured look came across their mother's face. The blonde twins exchanged anxious looks. They both knew that their mother's closer friends had died in terrorist attacks ten years ago, but they'd never seen a picture of their father. Both girls hugged their mom, and smiled. "It's all right, mom. We don't need to see it."  
  
The girls quickly left. Sakura stepped out onto the front porch. "Meilin, I don't want to hear you've been in another fight this afternoon! Madison, you had better not be wasting time in class writing songs!" Sakura sounded strict, but they knew their mother didn't mean it. She actually encouraged it, as long as they did their hair the way she liked it, Madison's long and flowing, Meilin's up in half buns, hair flowing down. Sakura joked that if they died their hair black They'd BE their namesakes. But both had their mother's blonde hair and emerald eyes. Madison had received the empty Clow book, and Meilin the star wand. Both girls had been taught all about the cards, in case someone released them. Sakura had told them an evil man had stolen the cards, and might release them.  
  
Once they had turned the corner, out of their mother's keen eyesight, the girls smiled. "Do you think I could summon Cerberos or Yue?" Madison laughed. "Remember the fight card? Meilin Rae stomped it! I wish dad was here. He helped train her." The girls felt tears coming. Both rubbed their eyes. The KKFs were ahead. No one dared tell anyone about them. They were highschoolers, and everybody believed them. The grade schoolers were just jealous.  
  
The current commander, Kurt, smiled at Madison. "What a pwetty pink widdle booky wooky. Wemee see." He reached for it. Meilin slapped his hand back. "Leave her alone, Kurt." Meilin was ten, and Kurt was 14. He towered over her. "What'd you say?" he growled. Meilin got into a fighting stance. "I said, leave her alone. Are you going deaf, Kurt?" The teen sprang, but Meilin had ducked under him, and yanked him off balance. His friends snickered. "A 4th grader can defeat Kurt? Ha, wait 'til we tell Jack he couldn't even stop two ten year olds!" Kurt angrily jumped up. "No, I was just playing with her." The guys kept snickering. "Sure." they said sarcastically. "That's what you were doing."   
  
"Stop!" Kurt snapped his head around. "You!" he yelled. A tall 8th grader stood there. Black hair, white T shirt, and khaki shorts, he looked stunning. Meilin turned her nose up. "I was doing just fine, Michael." Madison kicked her sister. "Yeah, but how long would you have lasted against the other five?" Meilin shoved back. "Shut up!" Michael ignored the girls, walked forward, and punched Kurt. "Leave them alone. Why do you want a pink book, anyway? I never knew you were so feminine, Kurt." Mike had Kurt's team laughing hysterically at him. Some of them were on the floor, rolling, and holding their sides as Mike scorned him.  
  
"Girls, I believe class starts soon. Let's get you inside." The girls nodded. Meilin stepped on, not over Kurt. The boy moaned, but his friends deserted him, not wanting to be caught.  
  
~*~  
  
In Japan, Li was training Syaoran after school. "Higher. To the side. Are you even watching?" Syaoran dropped his sword, panting. "We've been working 2 hours! Aren't we done yet?" Li remembered Sakura's smiling face, and set his jaw. "No. We won't be done until you're better than I am." Li relaxed, and smiled. "You've done well. Go take a break. I'm going to continue." Syaoran shrugged. "Knock yourself out." Grabbing a soda pop, Syaoran settled in to watch his uncle. "Would you stop staring?" Li yelled. Syaoran smiled. "Why? You're not nervous, are you?" Syaoran flung his sword at his nephew. Syaoran was too scared to move. It landed on the side of his slipper, not even a centimeter from his foot. Syaoran swallowed. Now Li was smiling. "Throw it back!" Syaoran picked up his uncle's ceremonial sword, and threw it toward his uncle, willing it to go through his foot. It landed a foot from him. Syaoran's shoulders sagged. So depressing. Li grinned, and got back to work. His nephew would find some way to get even. The boy never failed to find a way.  
  
Syaoran climbed upstairs, and decided to sit in the attic, because Li never let him. He picked up a black diary. In gold ink in the front cover was scrawled in his uncle's hand, 'to Sakura Showron, a wedding present from her husband, Li Showron' Syaoran's breath caught. He opened the book, and the first date was 1991. Syaoran stared. He was born 1991.   
  
'May 7, 1991  
I'm 14. The cards are all caught, and Eli is done strengthening me. Dad's mad, but he understands. Tori's way too mad. Li says we might move to Hong Kong if Tori's too upset. Knowing Tori, he'd like to pulverize Li. He still calls me a monster. I'm 14, and a wife now! But they don't understand. I haven't seen Meilin in a while. I wish I could see her once again if we're moving to Hong Kong. I'm such a horrible journal keeper, I doubt I'll write in this thing after today.'  
  
Syaoran leaned back, and closed his eyes. Meilin. His mother. When did his aunt find out?  
  
'May 10, 1991  
Meilin's 14, but pregnant? I thought she and Tsue would wait. I can't believe it. He's going to be born around July. Poor Meilin! I'd wait until I was older. But a child would be nice.'  
  
Syaoran smiled. He had come in August, right before his parent's marriage. He was slightly upset they hadn't waited, but at least their vows had been said.  
  
'May 21, 1991  
My period hasn't come. This might be normal, but it's weird. Am I pregnant?'  
  
Syaoran's eyes widened. Did this mean Li had a kid? Where would he hide him?  
  
'June 25, 1991  
I've missed it again. It wouldn't be ten days late both months. But I don't know for sure. I shouldn't tell Li until I know for sure."   
  
Syaoran calculated. July, August, September, October, November. 5 months. That would be why Li never liked the idea of adopting Syaoran. He'd almost had a son already.  
  
'July 1, 1991  
The doctor said it's for sure. It's not my imagination! But I shouldn't tell Li yet. With his deadlines, it would be more a burden than joy. I hope he gets a raise. We've barely got enough to eat right now, as it is!'  
  
Syaoran was slightly nervous. Did Sakura tell Li or not? 


	3. Li Discovers What Really Happened

Chapter 2-Li discovers what really happened  
  
  
Sakura was cross with Meilin. "After I tell you directly not to fight, you turn a corner, and tackle a NINTH grader?" Meilin smiled. "He was weak, and all I did was tackle him." her face went sour. "Michael of course showed up before I could really hurt him." Sakura shook her head. "Just like your father, few words for your enemy but pain." Another tortured look. Meilin hugged Sakura. It's all right, mom. I won't fight Kurt or any of his group tomorrow." Sakura turned to Madison. "What did he try to take?" Madison said quietly, "The Clow Book." Sakura's eyes hardened. "Meilin, you can fight him. If he dared try to steal the Clow book, that's not a childish prank. Clow magic must never fall into enemy hands. I learned that the hard way." Meilin and Madison nodded. Their mother had kept the newspapers. Massive earthquakes under the cover of darkness had masked the terrorist attack.   
  
Sakura felt something jerk in her chest. Li had entered the attic at last. She had included their old address, and indicated they were moving to Portland. Surely he'd come! The stalker had to have given up. It had been ten years!  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Li burst into the attic. "Where have you been? I thought you had run away!" Syaoran grinned like a cat who's just laid a dead mouse at it's master's feet. "You didn't know you have twin daughters, did you?" Li grabbed the black book. "Where'd you find this?" Li yelled. Syaoran pointed. "Over there, by the mirror. Somehow, she used a wand and an incantation to leave it here. Funny, over 7 years have passed, and it's gathered dust, while she sent it to you on your daughters' 3rd birthdays!"   
Li blushed. "Sakura's-still-alive?" Syaoran smiled. "As of 1994, she was. She's now living in the town of Portland, Oregon, United States of America. Apparently she left because-" Li threw Syaoran's robe at him. "That's my first Showron robe. You're going to train with your grandmother for the next three months. She now agrees you're old enough." Syaoran smiled. "I wish the cards were loose, so I could help your daughters catch them." Li corrected him absent mindedly. "Capture. Cardcaptors." Li covered his mouth. "You're not supposed to know yet!" Syaoran grinned again. "Why not? I already know you planned on marrying her when you were 12. And you planned on killing Eli for testing her." Li sighed. "Oh, and Li? Sakura got a call from a stalker in August. He was threatening to kill you, so she gave the cards up, and told Tsue to tell you where she was hiding. And she was there when you gave her your message. She also wrote-" Li pointed at the stairs. "Out. You've had enough time in that diary. Go pack your bags." Syaoran bounded out. "Am I coming with you when you go see her?" "OUT!!" Syaoran flew down the stairs.   
Li flipped through the diary until he got to August.  
  
'August 4, 1991  
I plan on telling Li tonight that we are having a little girl. I've been such a child, not telling him right after I suspected. Well, in a month, he'll know anyway. I know he won't be mad, but I wanted to be sure there wasn't anything wrong with her. I still don't know if I should call her Madison or Meilin. The phone's ringing. I'll write again soon.'  
  
Li noticed that she wrote again two weeks later.  
  
'August 18, 1991  
I wish I could tell Li myself. I can't let this freak get to me. Li has to stay in Hong Kong. How can I get him to do it? If I have Tsue tell him, he'll come trying to rescue me. I can't see him killed. At least Tsue will tell him I'm alive but in hiding at the wedding. I wish I could attend. But I'm not going to risk the twins' safety just so I can see Li. Tsue will tell him, and that should be enough.'  
  
Li sighed. "Thank you for staying where you were, Sakura. I couldn't handle it if you were there, too."  
  
'November 14, 1991  
Stupid Americans are still arguing about their election that ended a week ago. I don't know if I want to stay in this country. Meilin and Madison are quite energetic. I do not like the doctor here. He says I should kill them, because I am too young to be a mother. I ask how, since I am young age, how can he do it without my father yes? I think that's what I said. Their language is so confusing! I will NOT write dad, and ask him to give me permission to kill Madison and Meilin. I already lost those friends. I will not destroy their namesakes!'  
  
Li smiled. Madison and Meilin. Twin girls. He could almost see them, except he saw them as miniature versions of their mother.  
  
'December 15, 1991  
I have been a mother 24 hours. In three months, I will be 15. I wish I could send pictures, but they look so like Li and I, I don't dare. I would never bring harm upon their golden heads. They have their father's liquid eyes, a hazel color that's beautiful. When they were born, they were blue. I was worried they would stay like that, but the nurse said all babies were born with blue eyes. I said that was 'merican wives tale, and she didn't say anything. But their eyes are hazel, although they haven't opened in an hour. They are sleeping in cribs across the room for me. I feel cold in this paper shirt. Why do American hospitals put people in paper shirts? Why can't we wear our own clothes? At least I wasn't in Japan. Oh, Li, if only you could see Meilin and Madison!'  
  
Li grinned. "I will, Sakura. In a few hours, I will be on a plane to your Portand Orgon!"  
  
'December 14, 1994  
Li, I haven't written in 3 years, but I believe you should see this. The American people have a camera they use to take pictures. It is weird, and written with their directions, so I do not read it well. But we will both be 18 soon, and I think that you deserve to see your children. And unless you've kept the mirror in our room, it might be some months before you find it. So happy birthday.'  
  
Li looked at the faded photograph. Two blonde children with green eyes smiled at him. Both had hair that resembled Sakura's.  
  
Syaoran popped in. "When do we leave?" Li jumped, holding the book against his chest. "You'll get on a bus for the shrine, and I'll get on a plane for the US." Syaoran's face fell. "Aww, I don't get to come?" Li towered over the boy. "Don't try anything funny like your mother, either. Don't cancel my flight, hid my luggage, or anything else you find funny. When my mother says you are ready, I will send for you." Syaoran sighed. "All right, but it won't be fun. She never orders out." Li grinned. "Good. We'll both lose a little weight." Syaoran punched Li's arm. "You know, I can't call you uncle anymore. If I did, I couldn't like your kids too much. So I think I'll now believe it when you say Meilin was a family friend." Li grinned. "Watch yourself, I may have to chase you away if you get too interested. After all, I plan on you getting married when you're properly 17. The same goes for my daughters!" Syaoran grinned. "All right, Li."   
  
But Syaoran had his own plan...  
  
Li called the airport. "I want a one way ticket to Oregon, please." The woman named a price. Li blinked as the price was made. "Yes. I will pay once I get there. The woman agreed. Li replaced the phone, and started boarding up the house. Without Sakura or Syaoran, it was cold and empty. Until Sakura wished to return, it would remain closed. Li called all the city utilities to get everything cancelled until further notice. He did not plan on returning soon. The school year was only half through. He wouldn't want to disrupt their studies. 


	4. Li Comes

Chapter 3-Li comes  
  
  
Sakura was much happier the next morning. "Children, I believe your father is coming. Practice your Japanese. He won't know much English." The girls nodded. "Yes mother." they said in unison. Meilin said quietly, "We will leave our Clow things here, and I will not fight." Sakura put her thumb under her daughter's chin, and lifted her head. "Don't give in. Just don't get yourself bruised. Your father might be upset if it looks like his kids are getting beaten. And he won't understand, 'You shoulda seen the other guy!' act either." Meilin grinned. "Parents. Are they the same worldwide?" Madison giggled. "at least ours are."  
  
~*~  
  
Li sat down in his seat, nice and relaxed. He was headed for his wife and children. His cell phone rang. It was his mother. "You said you put Syaoran on the bus at 4. He isn't here yet." Li nodded. "I will check, mother."   
Li got down on his knees, and whacked his suitcase. "OW!" came a muffled but familiar voice." Li picked up the phone. "He has snuck aboard in my luggage. I will punish him." he said wearily. His mother laughed. "I know you will. Call me when you see that Sakura is all right. I want to know that your stalker has given up." Li nodded again. "Yes. I will."  
  
~*~  
  
Meilin walked past Kurt with her head down. She was tightly grasping the Clow book. She held Madison's hand tightly. Kurt stuck his foot out, but with the girls concentrating on the sidewalk so intently, they easily avoided him. He leered out, reaching for Meilin, but she spun around, and kicked him. Kurt sprawled, and his friends laughed again. Meilin and Madison walked on, unaware of a smile on Michael's face.  
  
~*~  
  
Li paid for Syaoran's ticket, and ordered him not to leave the chair. He would not watch the movie. He would sleep. if he wasn't rested when they arrived, it wasn't Li's fault, as he'd told him to rest. Syaoran shrugged "Whatever. You didn't think I'd want to stay home, did you?"  
  
~^~  
  
Tom Lorraine checked his old video camera. He usually did so once a year. He checked Li's office. The boy wasn't there either. He looked at his clock. It would be getting dark there, he guessed. He'd blow it off. They were bound to go out and eat. Li couldn't cook that well. He checked for flights returning from countries on the Pacific coast. All had been postponed until further notice, do to a hurricane. Tom smiled. The water card had kept that storm going for ten years.  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura hummed to herself. Li would be coming here, and Syaoran would be training with her mother in law. The girls apparently hadn't gotten into fights, and no calls had come from angry teachers. Life was good. Until.  
  
RING! Sakura shivered. It was still traumatic to pick a phone up while she was alone. Heavy breathing on the other end. "Is this the Showron residence?" Sakura silently pressed a playback button on her recorder. Her neighbor had recorded this for her. "No. Habla Espanol?" The man laughed. "Ci. Ah, senorita Showron en casa?" Sakura pushed number two. "Soron? No, no soron." A baby wail amplified was heard. "Adios!" The man laughed as she hung up. "Stupid mexicans!" he muttered in Mongolian.  
  
Sakura was worried. Could Tom Lorraine, the new leader trying to reunite Mongolia be her stalker? She shook her head. Imppossible. But it did make sense. Why else would he speak in that language? Sakura shook her head. A freak was always a freak. his spanish wasn't that good, anyway. Sakura pushed a button on her phone. 911 emergency, what is the state of your emergency?" Sakura pressed a button. "Senora at cross street has problem. Address is-" the woman had hung up. After a terrorist had stopped all flights out of Japan, Mrs. Showron was a special case.  
  
A minute later, Sakura heard a rap at the door. "Portland Police, open up." Sakura did so. She touched her ears and eyes. The men nodded, and checked the room. The gave her a thumbs up. Nothing had been found. "Could you watch the school? He just called asking for me." The leader pointed to a phone. Sakura nodded. They checked. They found a tiny wiring problem. "We'll check this out. It may be nothing, but-" While in his hands, it exploded. She thought her ears were amplifying the explosion as she screamed, but she discovered later a dozen homes had the devices in them. Apparently her home was the least suspected, as her bomb was the smallest. It still blew up in his hand. Sakura quickly turned on the wailing neighbor and baby screams. The neighbor who had been brought campoflouged as the officer was escorted off, wailing and crying, holding a lifelike doll. Sakura was carefully hidden, and the remaining three guards waited for the follow up men. They came. One came to Sakura's home, and looked around before exiting. Apparently, everyone believed the neighbor woman lived here. She did most of the time, but she worked at a laundromat a few hours a day.  
  
Li burst in the door. The police cocked their guns, and pointed them at him. "Freeze!" Sakura broke out, and pulled him into her closet hiding place. She hushed him. She mouthed one word, Showron. They nodded, and one sat on top of the trap door. One donned a brown wig, to fool the checker who would come back. He did, and he wasn't happy. Neither were Sakura and Syaoran who didn't like his Mongolian cussing.  
  
"Well," he said. "They're probably here." he pulled a cord, and they heard an explosion. Sakura pulled Syaoran into the basement, and through a tiny collapsing tunnel that led next door. The remaining police officer struggled down to make it more old looking, while Sakura and Syaoran concealed themselves.  
  
Meanwhile, at the schools, Madison and Meilin were being carefully hidden in the ceiling. The students silently swept up the fallen asbestos, and the girls were careful to keep their eyes shut and breathe through their clothes. They prayed that they wouldn't be harmed from hiding up here.  
  
They watched in horror as a masked man broke down their classroom door. "Is this Meilin or Madison's class?" Mrs. Johns said calmly, "No, they were sent home with fevers a few minutes ago. We were going to have the students returned home." The man smirked. "You better not be lying, woman." Mrs. James looked at him. "Why would I lie? I have 28 students besides 2 foreigners." The man grinned. Better you hate them than protect them." Meilin felt an unquenchable urge to stomp her way out and bust the man's head in. She checked her anger, as it was making her breathe deeper. "All right, all of you out. We're going to check the room." The teacher briskly said, "Line up on your way out. We may still finish your math tests after this." The kids laughed, and the man smiled. "As long as there's a record with the nurse, you'll be clear for that math test." The teacher gave a curt nod. "You may even take Lynn as a hostage. If you don't find the record, you may hold her against us." The man nodded. He didn't know Lynn was a highly trained android, set to release the year 2006. She was a secret test at the school. The students all complained she was a know it all so why didn't they send her to college. But she was a sign to any teacher that a certain form was needed. All 20 what if forms were printed for each student every morning. The nurse looked at Lynn. "Ah, our little friend guided you here. Who are you looking for?" The man pointed an uzi at her head. "Where are Meilin and Madison Showron, and where do they live?" A read out in code was sent to the nurse's desktop. "They were sent home right after they arrived this morning. Both had high fevers. They live across town, but they still go here, as if their mother's paranoid now. Would you let Lynn go?" the man grinned. "Sure, she won't get far." He fired a bullet. Lynn quickly shielded her leg, and caught the bullet. The girl moaned.  
  
~*~  
  
In the basement, a scientist was quickly scanning the two for info needed for two androids. "One will be ordered killed. What will you do when Li is dead?" Sakura's face hardened. "I'd cry, but an officer would make a cruel remark. I'd find a way to kill myself and him, and also be placed in a way that wouldn't let them mock over my body. Preferrably deep out at sea is best." The man grinned. "They came in on boats. Maybe that's best." Sakura drew a sharp breath. "If we were brought before Lorraine, Li wouldn't say anything, just glare at him. I'd spit on him if he kissed me, or slap him if he touched me. I'd say I'd rather be dead than obey him." The man nodded. "I just wish we could have someone who knew you along, so when the situation changed, they could program the changes." Sakura shrugged. "I almost wish he'd find out, so I'd be the one laughing."  
  
~~~^~  
  
Tom Lorraine looked disgusted at Li. "Throw him to the sharks. No telling what he's holding." He looked hungrily at Sakura. "Come here." The girl refused to move. "Bring her to me." The android tried to put up a fight, and ended up throwing one man overboard. Thankfully, she didn't notice, or she would have gone crazy, trying to throw herself over. The man touched her hand sweetly. She smacked him. He slapped her. She slapped him back. Tom quickly got tired of this. "Lock her in the dungeon. See if she's calmer tomorrow."   
  
Now Sakura android used her full powers. She rammed her way out of tight hands, and grasping one anout the neck, dragged him overboard. As a steel weight, she didn't have the human float. Sharks were circling, and as Sakura gave up her captive, people laughed at him, assuming he was Sakura. Sakura was floating to the bottom of the sea, where she buried herself, and turned herself off. Her purpose was completed. 


	5. Camp X?

Chapter 4-Camp X?  
  
  
Madison and Meilin came running home. As the police were walking around, tears filled their eyes. Tom Lorraine had gotten away. His people had been carefully flushed out. Portland police determined the house was safe of bombs and other Tom Lorraine paraphernalia before they let the children into the basement. Sakura and Li were relieved, but the girls were shy around their father. "Konnichiwa." Li said slowly, "Good, afternoon?" The girls embraced their father. Sakura smiled. "Look! Their eyes are hazel again! They haven't been that way since their first birthday!" The girls blushed, unsure of how to handle the compliment. Li slowly stood. "We must go safe." The girls nodded. Portland was no longer safe. The guard up above cleared his throat. "That will do you no good. These attacks were nation wide. Even Canada was attacked. In fact, this house appeared to be the least suspected one. One brown head, seen as being a police head satisfied them. I just wish you'd known sooner." Sakura sighed. "I can sense him, Tom Lorraine, but his lackeys are not completely evil. They believe they are standing up for their country. All Americans, no matter how unloyal, are still ready to fight for their land in some way. I can not yet tell the difference." The man nodded. A man on his radio said, "Gunthin, report back to base. We're getting a transmission." "No, replay it to me here. It's not safe for Sakura or Li to be seen. Besides, they'll know the language better than I do."  
  
It was a soldier apparently off the ship. he was supposedly sending this to his god, hoping it would save him from his master's wrath. Sakura shivered. Was Tom that upset over the trick? His queen had just killed herself, taking a crew member with her. A stomping of boots, and Tom's voice was heard. Sakura shivered, and Li held them all tighter. The guard watched, waiting for Sakura to translate. He said that this god was no good, if it saw fit to kill the queen of Mondolia, the name of his empire.  
  
Sakura translated this. The man sadly shook his head. "He'll be infuriated. We're going to send you to Camp X for a month or two."  
  
~^~  
  
Tom Lorraine mourned a week, then got to work locating her relatives. But all had disappeared. Tom found this funny. His workers thought he had finally gone insane.  
  
~~~  
  
Sakura and Li had a family reunion, which was great, as the girls had never met their grandparents or relatives, all natives to Japan and Hong Kong. Julian had died a year ago from a form of cancer. Although Tori was getting done with his mourning, it hit Sakura full force in the stomache. Her sweet friend, and Yue were now gone. Tori had married a Japanese girl 5 years ago, and they had a black haired little girl.  
  
The Showron family was there, upset about hiding in the darkness, yet understood the necessity. The man who had contacts in all nations would want any Showron blood spilt.   
  
Mr. Avalon had taken Sakura's old classmates along as well. This of course included their families, which meant Mr. Avalon was still teaching. Meilin was upset, but Madison was glad that Michael had found a way to be useful down here.  
  
"Now, everyone who is here right now, must stay down below for a year. Government orders. All record of this camp is down below with us. Anyone with knowledge of it is here." Sakura and Li exchanged glances. A year?  
  
Syaoran was now having fun training, now that he had someone his size fighting. Neither had reached the level of their trainers, but were still pretty fierce. Madison enjoyed walking and talking with Michael, thinking about the next year.  
  
This camp seemed confining to the adults, but the children felt free here.  
  
~^~  
  
In Mondolia, AKA Lorraine's base, the man had recovered. "My son Michael is trained. He says he cannot find the Showron family, but I think he is blind. He went to their school, and never realized? He has taken a year away to finish his training."  
  
~*~  
  
Michael sat alone, his hand in his face. His father ordered he tell a member of Mondolia if he ever discovered the Showron family. He thought his lies had been enough, but his father had still suspected the actual house. Michael had a crummy birth record. His mother had cheated on Lorraine, then after his son had been born, she'd been executed. It had never occured to Tom that the child wasn't his. Michael let a slow tear run out of his eye. How could Madison be safe while he was around?  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura and Li had a small house built. Having American supplies, they improvised, having dumplings for dinner. Syaoran happily ate until he was full, and the girls ate their meals, unsure they liked these dumplings or not.  
  
After dinner, Syaoran asked to stay. Meilin blushed, and Li quickly ordered him to stay with Sakura's mother in-law. Syaoran grumbled, but did as he was told. He'd come back tomorrow, he told Meilin.  
  
"Tomorrow, I train you. Your mother's had ten years. We'll see how she's done." Both Sakura and Li were blushing. They were 24, but it still felt weird to have minis of themselves running around.  
  
----  
I'm not sure, but I'm leaning towards a CC/DM fic. email me, which would you prefer? 


End file.
